1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless and cable network systems, and is concerned with a wireless communication system and method in which the network can be extended to users having a disadvantaged or non-functional wireless link to the network.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication networks typically have a plurality of servicing base stations which receive and transmit signals to users' devices within the service area of the respective base stations. The users' devices may be mobile communication devices or may be receiving signals at a location such as a home or business wireless subscriber station. Wireless subscriber stations which receive only weak signals from the closest servicing base station will be at a disadvantage and may be unable to receive high data rate information.
In contrast to wireless data communications, cable systems use coaxial cable and cable modems for video and data communications to home or office televisions, computers, and the like.